There are many instances where a durable, solid surface is desired or necessary, such as paths or walkways, for example. The conventional means for providing such surfaces is often through the application of an asphalt concrete or a cement concrete. However, asphalt concrete can soften during hot weather and become brittle during cold weather. Also, cement concrete can be degraded by the application of salt or other de-icing agents commonly used during winter weather. Additionally, many types of concrete require heating, dilution, and/or mixing to cure and may emit volatile solvents.